Desiderata
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Autor original:Empatheia.Lina/Rhode.


**Desiderata**

Una luna fría, una alta torre.

Nunca escucharon los susurros en las esquinas, ni vieron las sombras que sonreían mientras subían tímidamente por las paredes. Sólo ella pudo hacerlo, y nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Era lo bastante sabia como para reconocer esos rostros.

Linalí era una mujer atormentada.

Sus fantasmas la siguieron por los pasillos, sonriendo y largando risotadas entre ellos, pero sin prestarle atención alguna. La mayoría de los vivos no pueden ver a los muertos, y esto sólo acabaría por tener sentido, si los muertos fueran incapaces de ver a los vivos.

Deseó ser parte de la mayoría, ciega, cada día.

Los pasillos abandonados del Cuartel General resonaban con las voces de aquellos que ya no estaban allí. Se llenaban de las sombras de los que no pudieron marcharse. De todos modos, ella tampoco podía irse.

¿Quién los recordaría, a éstos fantasmas ciegos y tontos, si ella se fuera? El único otro con vida se marchó a recordar en un lugar diferente, hacia las silenciosas calles de un Tokio destruido.

Linalí tomó asiento en las ruinas, siendo una de los dos únicos Exorcistas con vida, y les cantó a sus amados espíritus.

Allen caminaba junto a su hermano. Sonreía, sus ojos brillando de aquel modo tan apacible, que hizo amarlo desde el principio. Su hermano también sonreía. Su boina le caía a un costado tal y como le hubiera visto muchas veces en el pasado, y tuvo que luchar contra su impulso de enderezársela. Sus manos siempre lo traspasaban directamente. Ella los amó a ambos tan intensa como terriblemente…Por eso no podía irse.

Su corazón dió un vuelco, con el familiar tormento, pero no tenía ya la energía suficiente como para llorar otra vez. En tanto se esforzaba por mirarlos fijamente con una expresión ausente, se lamentaba de que no fuera el fin. Extrañaba el calor, el toque, todo lo que significaba estar viva. La Oficina Central estaba fría y muerta, y a pesar de que los fantasmas se rieran, también ellos lo estaban.

Linalí estaba esperando por algo.

**xoxoxoxo**

Los fantasmas de Tokio conocían su nombre. Eso lo sorprendió. Esperaba ser ignorado, en su silenciosa observación, pero no fue así. Tomaron asiento junto a él, se atrevieron a guiarlo con lentitud, enloqueciéndolo dulcemente con sus risas y recuerdos.

Marian Cross se sentó a su izquierda y Kanda a su derecha.

Kanda en silencio, como siempre.

El General Cross no, lo que también era normal.

-Fue el cabello de Anita el que hizo que me volteara y la mirara esa primera vez. Entonces era…-Esto era así desde hace tanto tiempo, que Rabi no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera sentarse en un banco del parque entre la metrópoli en ruinas, escuchando cómo unos espíritus le contaban historias de sus vidas.

Hasta ignoraba qué día era.

Pensar en eso lo divertía y pintaba en su rostro una extraña sonrisa. Él solía sonreír todo el tiempo, pero en éstos últimos días, la alegría era algo raro, que se acumulaba y rendía bajo una dura superficie amarga.

Se preguntó, entonces, si ella seguiría viva en la torre sobre el océano y si los espíritus le hablarían como en su caso.

Rabi suponía que no.

**xoxoxoxo**

Rhode Camelot estaba aburrida. Ser un fantasma no eran divertido como ella pensó que lo sería y se hizo una anotación mental para recordarse tomar venganza por eso. Para ser un espíritu , sus uñas continuaban injustamente afiladas. El problema consistía en que no quedaban muchos de esos, de los que sangraban, por los alrededores. Lo que en parte era su culpa, pero ella decidió alegremente olvidarlo. Entonces, se contentó con tener sueños de venganza mientras vagaba por la desolación, solitaria, gris y retorcida.

Los vivos habían ganados su guerra, pero ¿a qué costo?

Un mundo ceniciento. Con gente que se vio obligada a palidecer, sombras desesperadas que se escondían en las paredes que se habían salvado y en escondrijos. Un sol tiñó de rojo la arena donde sucediera la batalla.

Rhode estaba relativamente feliz con ese resultado. Oh, la sangre. Hizo un contraste maravilloso cuando se derramó sobre la tierra gris blanquecina con su vida , en una pulsación rojiza.

Fue entonces cuando recordó a la muchacha de negros cabellos en la torre sobre el mar. Se preguntó si la recordaría, pero luego decidió que eso no le importaba.

Rhode tomó impulso y se elevó en el aire nocturno, para visitar a la chica que una vez se llamara Linalí Lee.

**xoxoxoxo**

Ella supo cuándo el nuevo fantasma llegó al Cuartel General.

Sobretodo porque lo conocía.

Era difícil pasar por alto a Rhode Camelot , hasta incorpóreamente. Linalí sintió al instante diversas emociones repentinas, pero no pudo recordar el nombre de ninguna. Una de ellas la hizo sentir mejor, y supuso que la misma tendría algo que ver con el fin de la soledad.

Linalí conocía esa emoción. Su nombre era "alivio", y le gustó sentirlo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus pupilas se dilataron. Pensó que eso sería el llamado "miedo". Y había algo más, pero estaba convencida de que no deseaba reconocer su existencia.

-¡Hola, pequeña Linalí!-Dijo Rhode , suavemente. Ella descendió alrededor de la silenciosa muchacha como un puñado de hollín oscuro y sonrió con dientes demasiado afilados y labios rojos, muy rojos. -¿Me echaste de menos?

**xoxoxoxo**

Alguien la vio. Alguien sabía que ella seguía allí, sentada, esperando el final del fin del mundo. Su rostro no era invisible. Existía. Eso la alivió.

-Sí.-Dijo Linalí, con sinceridad, alargando las delgadas y pálidas manos para tocar la oscura sombra incorpórea que era el alma de Rhode.-¿Dónde has estado? He esperado una eternidad.

-Estuve aprendiendo a tocar.-Le dijo Rhode. Entonces, se alejó a sí misma del aire y entró en el mundo. Llegó a sentarse como un rayo de luz, con un cuerpo aniñado, en el regazo de Rinalí. -¿Ves?

Las lágrimas de Linalí brillaban con la intensidad de las olvidadas estrellas cuando ella extendió sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Rhode. Lo recorrió de arriba abajo, esa la piel blanca, en tanto sus lágrimas caían y se perdían bajo las piedras sedientas. Rhode era cálida bajo la yema de sus dedos.

Fue él quien la abrazó cada vez que Rhode le dio pesadillas , pero ahora, él estaba en Tokio y Rhode aquí. Rinalí tomaría lo que pudiera conseguir.

-Abrázame.-Susurró.

-Haré un poco más que sólo eso. También he estado sola, ¿sabes?

Linalí sintió que el viento se volvía en cuerdas invisibles alrededor de sus muñecas , un momento antes de que ella se elevara en el aire.

La pared golpeó su espalda con rudeza, pero no tanto como debiera. Se veía que Rhode estaba de humor sensible. Las suaves ataduras que se anudaron alrededor de sus tobillos no eran más que una prueba de ello.

Ella pudo haber tenido miedo alguna vez, cuando era una jovencita, que ardía con el poder de la Inocencia , llena de convicciones, mucho antes de que Rhode y la batalla final se llevaran casi todo aquello que solía hacerla brillar.

Salvo a Rabi, pero él no estaba aquí.

-Abrázame.-Dijo ella de nuevo, más suplicando que ordenando, y se llenó de alegría cuando Rhode le sonrió abiertamente , rodeándola con sus delgados brazos alrededor de los hombros, en tanto ambas flotaban en el aire.

Luego de la alegría, llegó el deseo.

Linalí giró la cabeza para presionar los labios contra el oído de Rhode y deseó estar desatada para poder abrazar a esa pequeña muchacha , y recorrer con sus dedos aquel diminuto, lleno , ajustado, y pálido cuerpo.

Rhode le había enseñado a desear, en una ocasión, en una ciudad que se reiniciaba a sí misma una y otra y otra terrible vez… Y a pesar de que había olvidado su propio nombre en éste mundo, Rinalí no olvidó eso.

Más ataduras la envolvieron con delicadeza, serpientes que , silenciosas, silbaban a través de su ropa desordenada , la cual fue desgarrada y llevada por el viento que sopló por el vestíbulo. Ella tembló, pero sin tener frío.

Las cuerdas presionaron su carne en un modelo extraño y encantador. Rhode se alejó para contemplar su obra de arte con una sonrisa plácida. Rinalí hizo el sonido de alguien que desea y se frustra, ante la simple necesidad de nuevo contacto.

Tenía el cabello largo otra vez, y las ataduras lo barrieron sobre sus pechos, en una tenue marea oscura. El viento amaba su cabellera y a Rhode parecía gustarle la forma en que sus pezones se estrujaban debajo de la cortina de sombras.

Rhode volvió a acercársele y deslizó sus manos por el cabello de Rinalí para tomar entre sus delgados y ágiles dedos, esos pezones que se ocultaban con timidez. Linalí jadeó y se arqueó contra las cuerdas invisibles que aún la sostenían.

-No hagas ruído.-Susurró Rhode en su oído , chasqueando la lengua.

Rinalí cerró su garganta y sollozó en silencio, deshecha en sensaciones y dándole una angustiosa bienvenida a esa piel caliente contra la suya.

Entonces, al fin, hubo dedos inteligentes entre sus piernas.

Las ataduras alrededor de sus muslos se ajustaron tanto que casi podía sentir el latido del corazón de Rhode a través de su muñeca. Fue cuando, benditos sean todos los ángeles, esos dedos rápidos comenzaron a moverse.

Por unos cuantos minutos sin fin, atrapada contra una pared en un vestíbulo helado, entre corrientes de aire que golpeaban contra la piedra gris, Rinalí recordó lo que era estar viva. Había luz en el mundo , que no venía del sol triste, ni de la luna corrupta, ni de las estrellas distantes, apáticas , y era más dulce que agua del rocío o despertar temprano una mañana de primavera. Cerró sus ojos y se obligo a olvidar que el mundo estaba quebrado , y que ella misma no era menos que el resto en esas condiciones. Cuando Rhode terminó de darle placer, dejó que todas sus inhibiciones se fueran repentinamente.

Linalí cayó al suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas, encima de las afiladas lozas, lastimándose. Antes de que sus heridas perdieran color, se arrastró hacia donde Rhode tomó asiento y presionó sus labios contra esa boca sonriente de satisfacción.

Las manos de Lina habían esperado por mucho tiempo y temblaron cuando intentaron deshacer los broches en la ropa de Rhode, la cual se rió ante esto.

-Fantasma, ¿recuerdas?-Y las vestiduras se fueron, de repente.

Poseía un cuerpo extraño, de ángulos inclinados y líneas agudas, pero la piel entre esos bordes ásperos estaba suave.

Linalí la tocó, saboreando cada instante del contacto tanto como le fuera posible, hasta que Rhode hiciera un ruido de impaciencia y presionara su cabeza fuertemente hacia abajo. Los dedos de la Noé se enredaron en su largo y oscuro cabello.

Para ser un fantasma, sabía real. A Linalí le tomó su tiempo comprender eso, también, hasta que Rhode sujetó con ambas manos su cuero cabelludo y afirmó fuertemente sus muslos alrededor de su cabeza, con la respiración cada vez más desigual, jadeante, despojándose de la arrogancia.

Linalí no podía devolverle la vida a Rhode, no después de que el mundo la rasgara al medio, a pesar de que lo intentó. Pretendía contagiarle vida a través de poros y lengua. Cuando falló, la dejó salir toda en tropel. Le quedaba poco por vivir de todos modos.

Rhode ayudó, con sus uñas afiladas, cortándola poco a poco, hasta que ya no hubo más sangre que pudiera derramarse entre las grietas del piso.

Entonces, levantaron vuelo juntas y viajaron hasta Tokio, dejando el cuerpo de Linalí a la intemperie, entre las rocas, en la torre sobre el Océano.

**xoxoxoxo**

Rabi ya las esperaba cuando llegaron. Marian Cross-¿Por qué nadie podrá pensar en él sin su apellido, como si el mismo fuese una insignia de honor?- trató de pararlas. Kanda no lo hizo, pues fuera de su apatía habitual…Estaba harto de cuidar a Rabi, cansado de ser el guardia prohibido de un corazón y una sonrisa.

Linalí tomó a Rabi de la mano y lo apartó directamente de su cuerpo, sin dificultad. Él había pasado mucha hambre de todos modos, privado como estaba de la voluntad para vivir.

El cuerpo era una cáscara frágil, transparente, de aquello que alguna vez fue. Sin embargo, su espíritu era el del mismo muchacho brillante que recordaba ella… El mismo que la había amado tanto a pesar de su maldito destino de recordar, sin participar.

Él juntó su piel con la de Lina , la tomó en sus brazos, y la besó hasta alejar el gusto a Rhode de sus labios.

-¿Quién los recordará ahora?-Se lamentó ella, cuando al fin se disolvieron. Rabi se encogió de hombros y la abrazó aún más, decidido a no dejarla ir otra vez.

-Tendrán que recordarse a sí mismos solos, Lina. No te preocupes por ellos.-Algo en su voz hizo perdonable el acto y Linalí terminó creyéndole. Lo besó nuevamente, entonces, sólo porque era posible. Siempre le había parecido brillante. Quería devolverle algo, si podía hacerlo. Sus labios eran cálidos, pero los de ella, calentaban.

¡Al fin una eternidad de calor, después de tanto tiempo deseando!

Linalí se aclaró la garganta y lo miró, como si aún fueran niños pequeños.

-¿Van a quedarse así todo el día? Ya estuvo de eso. ¿No han esperado lo suficiente?

Rinalí se dio vuelta para encontrarse con sus ojos, pero se percató de que no podía hacer eso. Había una luz muy brillante detrás de Rhode, quien no era más que una silueta oscura y bidimensional contra ella.

Mientras ellos la observaban, giró y caminó hacia la luz, para al fin desvanecerse en ella. Rabi comenzó a seguirla, hasta que Rinalí tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia atrás.

-¿Quién los guiará?-Preguntó inquieta, aunque comenzaba a sentir la gentil atracción de la luz cálida, en su espíritu.-Siguen allá, en la torre sobre el océano. ¿Quién los traerá?

-Yo lo haré.-Dijo Kanda, parco e inexpresivo, como siempre, pero más profundo ahora, desde alguna parte demasiado lejana como para que Rinalí alcanzara a divisarlo. –Espérenme.

Linalí asintió con la cabeza y se volteó para buscar la luz que ya la había tragado.

El mundo de ceniza gris desapareció en el silencio.

**xoxoxoxo**

Autor original:Empatheia.


End file.
